magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinclair User Issue 2
This issue was dated May 1982 and cost 60p Software Scene All the software featured is for the ZX81 - 1½ pages (11-12) Games *Ten games on one cassette - Cassette Two by Michael Orwin Software - (11) *Dangers from a starship - Cassette Three by Michael Orwin Software - (12) *Galaxians invade W H Smith - ZX-Galaxians by Artic Computing - (11) Other Software *Making maths easier - Video-Index by Video Software - (11) *Helping with machine code - M/C Load and M/C Edit by Michael Cox Information Services - (11-12) *Banking on a new system - Personal Banking System by J.P. Gibbons - (12) Hardware World News Headlines - 2 pages (7-8) *To save programming time: Print 'N' Plot Jotter from Butler Currie and Hook (7) *Keyboard with a difference: Keyboard module from Haven Hardware (7) *Resolution rise for good graphics: High-resolution Graphics Board from Quicksilva (7) *FIZ into floppy action: Floppy Disc Interface for the ZX81 from Macronics (7) *Cheaper printer paper: Electrostatic paper from SIlicon Tricks (7) *Building memory by blocks: RAM extension kit from East London Robotics (7-8) *Artic comes in with Forth: Forth from Artic Computing (8) *The joy of real joysticks: Joysticks from Mikro-Gen (8) *Experiment with blank boards: Blank printed circuit boards from Cambion Electronics (8) *As easy as drawing on paper: Light Pen from RD Laboratories (8) *Redditch sticks with Sinclair: Redditch Electronics (8) *Plugs into the edge connector: Black Box from DCP (8) Reviews Adventure Games: Watch Out for the Dragons - Phil Garratt - 3 pages (18-20) : Phil Garratt tries to guide you through the world of adventure games in this first of two fascinating articles on the subject. * Adventure One by Abersoft * Gold / Pick a Word by Hilderbay * The Damsel and the Beast by Bug-Byte * Quest / Star Trek / Mastermind / Reversi by Serious Software * Adventure by Simpson Software * Adventure Tape One by Phipps Associates (Containing Greedy Gulch, Pharaoh's Tomb & Magic Mountain) Features Exploration into the Memory Map - Stephen Adams - 3 pages (22-24) :Stephen Adams demonstrates how free space on the Memory map has been utilised to make the ZX-81 more flexible. Sinclair's star add-on taken to pieces - Stephen Adams - 2½ pages (27-29) :Adding the 16k RAM to your basic kit certainly makes the ZX-81 even more interesting. Here Stephen Adams dissects the kit and finds it now over-priced. Trig Functions: Finding out about SIN, COS and TAN - Ian Stewart - 3 pages (42-44) : The trig functions on the ZX-81 are generally regarded as the least used on the machine. Here Ian Stewart looks into the mysteries of SIN, COS and TAN Machine Code: Easy to Assemble Powerful Bricks - Mike Biddell - 2 pages (48-49) :Mike Biddell begins a series of articles aimed at explaining - in the simplest possible terms - the advantages of programming in machine code. Inside Sinclair: A piece of cake in Dundee - Lynd Church - 3 pages (53-55) :Lynd Church goes to Scotland to discover just how the ZX81 is manufactured. Business: Making Sure it Works Properly - Mike Salem - 1½ pages (57,59) :To run business programs, the machine must be reliable, writes Mike Salem. Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: ZX-82 will be around soon - 1 page (5) Andrew Hewson's Helpline - 2 pages (14-15) Letters - ¾ page (17) Starting from Scratch: Beginners' Guide - 2 pages (50-51) Book Review: A teacher's view of the Sinclair - Tom Vests - 1½ pages (61-62) *The Sinclair ZX-81 - Programming for Real Applications *Hints and Tips for the ZX-81 *Byteing Deeper into your ZX-81 Mind Games: Teaching Sinclair Noughts and Crosses - Philip Joy - ¾ page (65) : Philip Joy describes how to make the ZX-81 learn from its mistakes. Type-Ins Minefield (ZX81) (31) Engulf (ZX80) (32) Galaxy Patrol (ZX81) (33) Monster Munch (ZX81) (34-35) Jackpot (ZX81) (36) Catch (ZX81) (37) Large Letters (ZX81) (37) Noughts and Crossess (ZX80/81) (38) Adverts Games *'Bug-Byte' - The Damsel and the Beast, Dictator, House of Gnomes, Star Trek, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, Invaders - page 2 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede, Space Invaders - page 4 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 6 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze, 1k Breakout, Planetoids, Star Trek, Mission of the Deep, Pontoon - Fruit Machine, Space Rescue, Warrior, 3D "O" & "X"'s - Connect Four - page 10 *'Video Software' - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market, 1k Party Tricks - page 29 *'Holdco Ltd'/'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word - page 16 *'Simon W. Hessel Software' - Great Britain Ltd - page 17 *'Hewson Consultants' - Space Intruders - page 21 *'J.K. Greye Software' - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 29 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One, Cassette Two - page 42 *'JRS Software' - Games Pack - page 13 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout - page 40 *'A.P.E. Software' - The Adventures of Geronimo Pratt, Pratternization, Junior Geronimo - page 40 *'Artic Computing' - ZXChess I, ZXChess II, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxy Warrior, Galaxians, 1k Games Pack - page 40 *'Work Force' - ZX81 Monopoly - page 41 *'Computatutor' - Anagram - Crossword - page 52 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 56 *'Moviedrome Video' - 6 Games - page 56 *'Leisure Games' - The Keys of Gondrun, Pop Star - page 62 *'Automata' - Can of Worms, Love and Death, The Bible - page 63 *'Microgame Simulations' - Soccer Supremo, Balance of Power, Tycoon, Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam - page 63 *'Richard Shepherd Software' - Bargain Bytes - page 63 *'Silversoft' - Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1, Zombies - page 64 *'Bridge Software' - Galaxy Invaders, 1k Games - page 64 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Cassette 1½, Tape Book 50 - page 67 Magazines *Sinclair Programs - page 52 *Which Micro? and Software Review - page 58 Sinclair Supermart - 1 page (66) Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Andrew Hewson, Phil Garratt, Stephen Adams, Ian Stewart, Mike Biddell, Lynd Church, Mike Salem, Tom Vests, Philip Joy External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Sinclair User Issue 002